Whisper in a Storm
by woundedhearts
Summary: A tragedy befalls London and she is forced to face a crisis that will forever change her future. When she's left with a mystery on her hands, will she realize she's had the answers all along. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

A Whisper in a Storm

Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes the Heiress

* * *

London Tipton sat quietly, as Ms. Tutwiler rambled on and on about some economic issue that she had no interest in. She hated current events class, and at this moment her teacher had decided to read the entire business section to a less than thrilled classroom of students.

Looking up from filing her nails she rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"Yes London," Ms, Tutwiler stated.

"How does any of this affect me?" the young girl asked. "It all seems pointless."

Ms. Tutwiler sighed. "London one day this will all become a rather important issue for you."

"Yeah, right," she replied waving her away as if she were an annoying insect.

Emma folded the newspaper and placed it on the _read_ pile, and then she picked up another section that she felt might interest her class. As she began to read the article on brain storming global warming, she didn't notice that her class took on an eerie air of silence. Because the article facing the students and the one she was reading were based on two very different subjects.

'Wilfred Tipton Dies in Airplane Crash!'

The bold print struck London as sure as if a blade from the point of a sword had pierced her heart. Only in her mind the sword would have done a lot less damage. Everyone looked over toward her silently waiting for any type of reaction. The only one in the room still oblivious to what was going on was Ms. Tutwiler who was still engulfed in facts and figures.

London wanted to scream, liars they were all liars, but she couldn't make her mouth voice the words. So instead she just sat there reading and rereading the damning headline. It just didn't seem real, as the letters began to blur and the words disappeared, she managed to convince herself it was some cruel joke. Even though she knew that there was some truth to this, she still fought the urge to believe it.

Lost in her own thoughts and deeply in shock, she didn't realize what she was doing, when she gathered her things and walked out of the room. She thought she had heard her name being called from somewhere in the distance, but she couldn't be sure, or maybe she just didn't care.

While walking toward her cabin she seemed removed from the activities around her. So when she finally arrived, she wasn't quite sure of how she had gotten there in the first place. She was startled to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Bailey?" she asked stunned. "When did you get here?"

Bailey sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her, as the twins, Moseby and Emma walked into the room as well. London looked at the sad expressions and wondered if something bad had happened.

What was going on she thought, she felt like she was in a daze, and a heavy fog kept her trapped in a constant state of confusion. Nothing was making sense, and she had an overwhelming need to remember something, but what she couldn't fathom.

"Bailey has something happened?"

Her roommate had a look of confusion on her face, a look that seemed to border on fear. "London what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure?" Bailey looked over to the group standing nearby and no one knew what to say or how to react.

London stood up and looked around the room trying to find something that seemed _real_ to her. _What a strange thought_, she thought as she continued to fiddle with the objects on her desk. Suddenly she felt extremely tired, _was it bedtime already?_ All these thoughts were so confusing.

"I think I may need some sleep," she announced to the five people standing around her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"But, London it is…" Bailey stopped mid sentence as she noticed Mr. Moseby shaking his head and indicating, that they head back into the hallway.

Bailey placed a blanket over her roommate and best friend, and then followed everyone out the door, leaving London to fall into a frightful and restless sleep, as she closed the door softly behind her. She then headed into Maya and Addison's room across the hall with the others.

* * *

Maya stood up to greet her guests a solemn expression on her face. She hadn't known London that long but her heart went out to the poor girl.

"How is London?" she asked, worry laced in her voice.

"I don't know," Zack stated. "I don't understand what just happened? She's acting so strange."

"She's in shock," Mr. Moseby filled in. "Her mind is not ready to accept that fact that her father is gone."

"Yes, it's like a safety mechanism we each have." Ms. Tutwiler explained. "It tends to turn itself on when we can't handle certain situations."

"Is that what's happening to London?"

"Shock can do many things to a person, especially if they don't want to face the truth," Maya chimed in. "I had a friend back in New York, who lost his father. It took him almost a month to come to terms with his passing."

"But how, he would have had to know he wasn't around?" Bailey stated.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that it was easier for him to pretend that his father was on a long business trip, rather than face the fact that he would have to live the rest of his life without him. I mean I'm sure on some deeper level he knew the truth, but like London, he wasn't ready to face it. So he shut that truth out until he could deal with it a bit better."

"And you think that is what London is doing?" Bailey asked the older gentlemen.

"I think that's exactly what London is doing." Moseby sighed. "I can't bear to see her like this, in so much pain. She's become like a daughter to me. I guess in many ways what hurts her, hurts me." Emma placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded in understanding.

"It didn't help that her father didn't teach her about coping with…life," Zack stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"What is so sad is, she looked so lost, so confused. Almost as if she were trying to find something she had lost." Cody told the small group. "It was a bit scary to watch; usually she's so upbeat and peppy. I felt so bad for her."

"I think we should give her some time, let her sleep," Emma told them. "Hopefully when she's awake and alert the news will finally sink in and we can help her understand."

* * *

The fog was thick, so much so that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. It felt suffocating and claustrophobic. With a terrified scream lodged in the back of her throat, London Tipton tried to make her way through the thick gray wall of mist.

Feeling lost and alone she sat down on the cold cement ground and cowered. Her knees were pressed close to her chest and her arms were wrapped firmly around them. She began to pray for her father, and knew it was probably in vain, but she couldn't help herself.

He would save her, he would come and rescue her like he always had, she was sure of it. She just had to wait and pray a little harder, and then he would come and take her home. But after awhile the fog didn't lift and it seemed to get thicker by the minute. In fact if she didn't know any better she would say it was engulfing her more.

Suddenly she was having trouble breathing; she tried one last time to call out. But again she found like so many things in her life, she'd lost her voice as well. But that didn't stop her mind from crying out to him, to someone that could help get her out of this nightmare.

Slowing walking forward into complete gray blindness she searched for him. "Daddy, daddy?" nothing but silence answered her cries.

Suddenly the fog cleared and she could see the tall silhouette of a man standing in the distance. She found herself smiling, relieved. She called out to him and this time her voice fully worked. A prayer had been answered. But just as easily as the smile appeared, it quickly disappeared once more, when the figure of the man vanished. _No, no come back_, _please come back_.

Again she was alone and surrounded by that dense fog that seemed to want to latch itself onto her. Her eyes began to burn, either from the mist or from crying, she didn't know, but she knew he would be back. He just had to come back.

"Yes, that's it," she reasoned.

If she just waited patiently he would come back for her. Then they would go home and everything would be alright again. And that's what London was determined to do.

* * *

"London, wake up!" Bailey cried while desperately shaking her, trying to get her to open her eyes. "Please…you have to wake up!"

When a couple of minutes passed and London still wasn't stirring from her nightmare, Bailey began to panic. So she grabbed her cell phone off the desk and dialed Mr. Moseby's number. He answered on the first ring.

Moseby and Emma ran into the little room, followed by the twins. "London?" he shouted while running over to her bedside.

"London, can you me?" Emma shouted along side of him.

Soon the two were pleading and begging her to wake up. At least she wasn't fighting with the bedspread anymore, so that was a good sign that maybe the dream had subsided. But then the question remained, why hadn't she woken up?

Looking over to Zack and Cody, he asked one of them to grab a wet cold cloth from the bathroom and bring it to him. Zack did so and ran back into the room handing the cloth to him. The older man rang it over her face, while Emma roughly shook her once more, nothing.

"What the ships doctors' extension number?" Cody asked alarmed by the situation, as Bailey sat quietly beside him fighting back tears, and the three others continued to try and wake her up. "The doctor is on his way."

Cody felt useless; there must be something he could do. He ran back into the bathroom and picked up the plastic bowl the girls used to rinse out their hair, and filled it with ice cold water. Without thinking he walked up to the bed and dumped the entire bowl of liquid in her face.

She awoke with a start gasping, "What, what happened?" she asked looking around and wiping her face with a cloth Moseby handed to her.

"You were having a nightmare and I couldn't wake you up," Bailey said with tears still streaming down her face. "I've never been so scared in my life. Not even when grandma kicked the bucket."

"She died?" Cody asked. "I'm sorry."

"No you don't understand," Bailey said through hiccups. "She literally kicked a bucket; it hit me right in the arm. Hurt like crazy, and I had to get stitches. But I wasn't that scared."Despite the circumstances everyone in the room laughed including London, to everyone's delight.

"It must have been a pretty bad dream," London surmised.

"It must have been?" Moseby asked. "We couldn't wake you up and it terrified us. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she smiled crawling out of bed. "Now what time is it? I have to get out of these wet clothes so I can get ready for the dance."

Strange looks were passed among the group. "London don't you think you should take it easy?"

"Why, I've been looking forward to this dance all month."

"London we figured after what happened you wouldn't want to go," Bailey stated. "Especially, because of the type of dance it is."

"What are you talking about?"

"London, it's a father daughter dance?" Emma told her.

"I know what it is," the heiress stated, as if everyone had lost their minds and she was the only sane one in the room. "I bought a new dress for it and I'm sure daddy is going to love it?"

"London why don't you sit down?" Emma advised.

"Why, Besides I don't have time. Didn't you hear me?" she asked looking around the room at all the long faces. "Wow, why so glum? Cheer up; you look like someone just died."

London walked into the bathroom leaving a very stunned group of people behind her.

Opening the door just a crack she added. "Oh by the way, Moseby don't forget to let me know when daddy arrives."

* * *

AN: This story is a bit darker but hopefully you will like reading it. Let me know what you think, please read and review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AWIAS – Chapter 2: Hidden Meanings

* * *

"Well Doctor Cramer, what do you think we should do?" Moseby asked the older man as they walked back toward his office. "We're all very worried."

"London has been through a terrible shock, and that's not going to work itself out right away. It will take a lot of time and a good deal of patience on the part of her family and friends."

"I understand that," he replied. "So what do you advice?"

"Well as for the dance tonight, I think you should either postpone it, or find a way to keep London away from it."

"I completely agree," he replied. "I think what I'll do is give her the excuse he used several times in his life?"

"And what was that?" he curiously asked.

"Well, that due to unfortunate circumstance, he had been detained and couldn't be with her."

The doctor nodded his agreement, although it saddened him to know how often that was the case, in his life and the life of his child. The fact that his daughter came in last on his long list of priorities was not exactly a secret. For as long as she was on the ship, he had heard stories and witnessed the injustice first hand. As far as he could tell, the only real family she had, were among the small group she hung out with.

"Mr. Moseby," he stated pulling them both out of their thoughts. "If I may make a small suggestion?"

"Of course, suggest away."

"I recommend bringing in a few people she is close too on deck. Maybe familiar faces will help her cope with the loss and bring her back to reality."

"That sounds like a good suggestion," the ship's manager stated but hung his head in thought. "So do you think we should keep the truth from her until she can remember it on her own, or should we talk about it with her or in front of her?"

"No, for the first few days, let's see if it will sink in on its own," he stated. "We don't want to add insult to injury."

"Okay," Moseby said. "But if for some reason that doesn't work, do you have any other recommendations?"

"Well there are grief counselors that you could bring on board for her to talk to," he stated. "Also worst case scenario, there's medication. But I'll be honest that is a long ways off. Medicating London is the furthest thing from my mind. I think that we should give her a month and hopefully within that time frame, she will have recuperated enough to accept her father's death."

"I hope so."

"Me too," Dr. Cramer smiled. "Also remember to keep her away from any news coverage, no newspapers, TV, or radio."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that we are on a ship in the middle of the ocean. No paparazzi to worry about."

"That is a blessing," The doctor replied.

* * *

Benedict Hyde sat at his desk in the offices of the Boston Globe looking over the file he had on Wilfred Tipton and his daughter. He hated the man. So his death wasn't exactly weighing sadly on his mind. But it did make for a great story and a hefty paycheck at the end of the month, if he were able to get the first interview with his daughter.

"Look I need to find a way to get on board that ship," Benny, as he was referred to by many of his peers, screeched into his phone. "I don't want any excuses, this is the scoop of a life time and I won't let you or anyone else stop me from seeing Tipton's brat."

"I'm trying my best," the man replied. "But it isn't easy, for god sakes she's in the middle of the ocean."

"I don't care where she is," he shouted. "I am paying good money for your services, and if you don't feel you can comply with my wishes, then I'll find somebody who can."

"No, no don't do that," the voice replied. "You'll be on that ship first thing in the morning."

"Great, now see was that so hard to do?" he told him. "Just don't disappoint me."

* * *

Back on the ship Mr. Moseby had made a phone call of his own and was currently talking to Carey Martin about the situation. She had always been like a mother to London and even now, the young girl often ran to her for motherly advice. So he almost felt a sense of relief when she agreed to fly in the next morning.

"I can't believe this happened," the ship's manager told the woman on the other end of the line. "And the worst part of it all is, I don't know how to reach her."

"Death is heartbreaking and tough to deal with in any situation. But to lose someone this close to you, either a parent or any family member is a terrible thing."

"I agree," he replied with a worried frown she couldn't see. "But she's so lost, and she still believes that he is alive. Carey you should have seen her face when I had to tell her he was delayed due to business."

"I know it couldn't have been easy for you, not being able to tell her the truth."

"I just wish I could take all her pain away," he told her. "She reminded me so much of that little girl that Mr. Tipton had placed into my care so long ago. She was so afraid, so lost, especially after her mother left them."

"That's terrible."

"Carey I'm so glad you're coming," he stated. "She needs someone to talk to right now."

"I don't think she's the only one," Carey observed. "You know Moseby if you need someone to talk to…"

"Thank you Carey, but I think London needs a comforting shoulder a bit more than I do right now."

"Well, if you change your mind."

"I'll know where to find you," he replied. "That's the fun thing about a ship, not many places to hide."

"I guess not," she solemnly stated. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you then," he replied hanging up.

* * *

The darkened room was quiet except for a faint whimper coming from London's direction. The mist that surrounded her was thickening once more as she made her way across the cement walkway. And again those feelings of fear and loneliness gripped her. Reaching up she felt a single solitary tear fall across her cheek. She wiped it away, and tried to keep her composure.

Looking up she thought she'd heard something, but the sound was to faint to make out clearly. When she heard it again it almost sounded like someone was crying. She began to move at a snail's pace, for fear of running into something.

With each step the noise became a little louder, and soon it was apparent that the sound belonged to a small child. The fog thinned a bit and she was able to see a little girl kneeling on the cement crying into her hands. She made such a sad sound, one that tore at her heartstrings, and made her wonder where this girl's family was. Surely they wouldn't leave her alone in all this.

_Poor child_ London thought to herself as she made her way over. Perhaps she could comfort her somehow until her family joined them. Calling out to the distraught child she began to make her way over to her.

She froze when she finally reached her, after all, what did she know about comforting a child. She was unsure of what to say or what to do. _Come on London think,_ what would Carey do? Carey would know how to help her.

"London?" came a voice out of the blue. "London where are you?"

"Here, I'm over here," she responded turning toward the call.

"London, where are you?"

"I'm here, I'm over here!" she shouted.

Just then a figure came into view and London let out a sigh of relief. For standing not ten feet away was the only person who'd truly been there for her. Smiling she prepared to walk over, when suddenly he called her name once more and the little girl stood up with a smile and ran toward him, her little dark haired curls bobbing in the wind.

"London there you are," he smiled picking up the little girl and holding her in his arms. "I was worried sick about you. You know not to wonder off like that, it scares me."

As London stood there perplexed, she watched as the two figures vanished into thin air. She stepped back a bit fearful of what she had just witnessed. She wasn't sure what had just happened but she knew it had to mean something.

Suddenly the mist picked up and she made a dash for the opening of the pathway. Unfortunately it closed up again and soon she was encased in its deep thickness. While she stood there thinking about what could possibly be going on, she began to feel a pain her chest and she found it hard to breathe.

"London wake up," again she heard a voice. "Please, don't do this again, wake up!"

London woke up with a start and immediately her hand flew to her chest. She couldn't seem to catch her breath and when she was finally able to her breathing was rugged and forced. Bailey picked up the phone and called for the doctor.

* * *

Once the girls were safely tucked inside, Mr. Moseby and Dr. Cramer stood outside discussing the prognosis.

"Okay I gave London a sedative so she'd be able to sleep a bit more comfortably."

"Did she tell you anything about the dream?" he asked the doctor.

"No," he said shaking his head. "She couldn't remember it, but in my opinion these dreams might be trying to tell her the truth."

"Let's just hope they succeed, and it's the truth she needs to hear," Moseby stated as he walked the doctor back to his cabin.

* * *

AN: Hi, everyone. Don't worry we're going too delve into london's thoughts a bit more next chapter. As for now please tell me what you think. :)

Major thanks goes out to Lady Strength for all her input. :)


	3. Chapter 3

AWIAS - Chapter 3: Conflicting Stories

* * *

The fog once again was thickening around her, yet somehow it didn't frighten her like it once had. In fact she found it to be quite comforting. It was a soothing feeling and she relaxed into its hold. She almost felt protected by the thick mist surrounding her, and she was thankful that she could hide within its shadows.

She stood still for a minute deep in thought, when she suddenly heard voices. Opening her eyes she looked around to find that she was in a room. Judging by all the frills and pink and white furniture she realized it was a little girl's room. Looking around at the various objects she noticed a doll she used to love to play with.

_Daisey Mae_, the child smiled with twinkling eyes, picking her up and enveloping her in a warm hug. London smiled at the scene, remembering how she'd always took special care of that doll. She was her friend, her one confidant and one constant. She never deserted her like everyone else did.

"London, sweetheart come sit over here by daddy, so we can talk."

London hadn't even been aware that her father had entered the room, until she saw the little girl walk over and sit down next to him on the bed.

"Yes, daddy?" the child answered him with a smiling face.

"Now London, you know mommy and I aren't living together anymore," he said taking the child and placing her in his lap. "And daddy works all the time."

The little girl simply shook her head in understanding as London watched on. She remained invisible to them as they continued.

"Well, your mother and I decided that this house is too big for such a little girl, living here all alone."

"No it's not daddy," she blinked not quite understanding. "I'm not alone, I have Mildred, and Brian and Sarah, and Daisey Mae…see." She held up the doll for her father to look at.

"Sweetie, those are stuffed toys, and Daisey Mae is simply a doll."

"No she's not, she's my friend." London continued to watch as the little girl jumped off his legs and walked across the room.

As she stared out the window, Wilfred sighed. "Honey, listen to daddy, you can't stay here. I'm taking you over to the Tipton down town. There's a really nice man there, by the name of Marion Moseby and you'll like him."

"Are you coming with me?"

"No sweetie, I'm staying here."

"Then I'm staying here too," she insisted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey, please don't pout, you know daddy doesn't like that."

"I don't care," she shouted. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"I'm trying to do what's best for you," he told her as he walked over to her. "Please do this for daddy, it will only be for a little while."

"Really?" she asked him thru her tears.

"Trust me; I won't leave you there forever."

"You promise?"

"Pinkie swear?" he smiled hooking his small finger with hers. "Just for a little while."

"Okay," she smiled wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"London?" instantly she was awake lying in her room staring up at her roommate.

"Bailey?" she asked confused. "What happened?"

"You were dreaming again."

"Was I?" she stated.

"You still can't remember your dreams?" Bailey asked.

"No, I just keep waking up to the feeling that I should know something. But for the life of me, I can't remember what that is," Bailey gave her roommate an affectionate hug, and sighed. "I'm so confused."

She wanted so badly to tell her the truth, but Mr. Moseby and the doctor were so adamant that she remain silent.

"It's alright, London," Bailey stated, unsure if she was doing the right thing. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

"So all the arrangements have been made?" Benny asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes, I've managed to get you aboard as a passenger, and all your accommodations have been taken care of."

"How close will I be to the teen?"

"You'll be two decks up from where London's cabin is located," the man stated.

"Not good enough, I want to be on the same floor."

"That's not possible, Mr. Hyde," he replied.

"What do you mean _not possible_?"

"That floor is specifically set aside for students quarters only," the man advised. "There is no way I could get you on that floor."

"Fine then, what about the floor above?" Benny asked as he grabbed an aspirin out of his drawer, and gulped down half his water bottle.

"Mr. Hyde you have to remember that this is a luxury cruise ship," he bit back a bit annoyed. "The cabins are booked months in advance."

"Fine, what about her roommate, will she give me any trouble?" he asked.

"Bailey Pickett?"

Hyde laughed in spite of himself, he could just picture the Kansas home spun girl. A straw hat, over all's, bare feet and a piece of hay stuck between her teeth, just another dumb country bumpkin.

"Don't underestimate her or the people who care for London, they won't be easy to push around."

Again Benny laughed. "There are a bunch of kids, what could they do to me?"

"Just watch your back with those ones, especially those twins," the man stated with a slight sneer.

"Yeah sure," he chuckled. "What about this Moseby guy?"

"He loves her like his own daughter. He gets one whiff of your true identity and you might as well kiss this whole scheme goodbye. I'd suggest bringing some floaties along, under those circumstances, you'll need them."

"Please, I'll just buy him off." Benny stated un-phased by the man's warning.

"He's not like that? He won't cave."

"My good man, as you so well know, everyone has their price."

* * *

The twins were sitting silently at the juice bar with Bailey. All three had one thing on their mind, London. It had been a few days since the morning they found out about Mr. Tipton's death and still she seemed to stay in this cloud.

"That's not the point," Zack said. "No matter what we do eventually we have to tell London the truth."

"Yes, I know that, but the doctor said…"

"The doctor doesn't know her, we do," he replied with conviction.

"Look we all care about London," Cody stated. "And we all want what's best for her. But, I'm with Zack we should tell her the truth."

"We can't, we promised Mr. Moseby and Dr. Cramer," Bailey stated.

"Wrong, you promised them, I didn't."

"Zack you can't be serious," Bailey stated. "Think of her feelings if you tell her."

"Think of her feelings if we wait and she finds out some other way."

"He has a point," Cody added. "Wouldn't it be better for her to hear it from one of us, rather than a stranger?"

"I don't know about this," she replied. "You haven't seen her when she wakes up from another nightmare, or talks about her father like any minute he's supposed to walk through the door. Last night she was upset because he hadn't returned any of her calls. You know how hard it is to keep telling her everything will be alright."

"I know how hard it is, it's hard for us too," Zack told them. "But you have to realize that this is going to be a harder thing for her to deal with if she picks up a newspaper or flips on the world news."

"I get all that," she said. "But, I also know that we have to listen to the doctor, I mean he knows his stuff."

"A diploma on the wall doesn't mean he knows everything," Zack bit back.

"Zack?" Cody said piercing him with a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry, this is all so frustrating," he stated. "I just don't know how much more she can take, and how many more times we'll have to lie to keep this from her."

"London is stronger than you think, stronger then she thinks," Cody told them. "She'll get through this."

"You're right; after all she still has us."

* * *

"Look Mr. Moseby, I'm just saying that with Wilfred gone, London is going to have to step in to take care of things."

"And I'm trying to tell you, she's not ready," Marion stated taking on a no nonsense approach. "She just lost her father…"

"Is it true?" Mason Brumm asked him.

"Is what true?"

"That she is oblivious to the fact that her father is dead?" the man asked.

Marion had dealt with this man before and although he was a brilliant business man, and very capable of handling Mr. Tipton's company. He also knew that he was ruthless and very capable of stepping on people's toes in order to get what he wanted. And it was no secret that for the past few years, what he wanted was Tipton Industries.

"Look Marion, if she can't handle this then maybe it would be best for her to sign over…"

"You can stop right there," he stated. "She is not signing anything."

"She's eighteen, she can. Six months, if she isn't able to take over for her father by then…" he began.

"She'll be ready," Marion replied standing up. "And when she is, I suggest you start looking for new employment."

"Is that a threat?"

"The ship won't be docked forever," he advised. "So I suggest you depart before they pull up the gangplank."

"And I suggest you answer my question?"

"Let's just say, I won't let you or anyone railroad London, and leave it at that."

"It's been a pleasure and I look forward to seeing you both in a month, which is when I expect to see the monthly progress report," he smirked. "And trust me I will be keeping tabs."

"I thought you said six months?" Marion clarified. "Why so soon?"

"Because if I can prove that she indeed doesn't have the mental capacity God gave a chimp, I'm going to make sure all those share holders know that there is indeed another option," he sneered. "I'll keep my word I'll give her the six months to prepare, but let's face it; you and I both know she will never be ready." And with that said the tall man left the office and Marion seething behind him.

* * *

"Good morning," Elise smiled. "Welcome aboard the S.S. Tipton."

"Why thank you kindly," the man replied with a cheesy smile and even cheesier fake southern accent.

Benny eyed the young woman with interest and a bit of regret. He knew that these next few weeks weren't going to be about rest and relaxation, but finding the source of his next pay day. So far he hadn't seen her anywhere and that made him anxious to do some investigating.

"It looks like everything is in order Mr. Deveraux," she smiled handing him the key to his cabin.

"Thank you, and please call me Mark," he smiled when she let out a slight giggle.

"Mark, let me just get someone to help you with your things."

"Sounds like a fine idea," he stated as he turned just in time to bump into a tall red headed beauty.

"Oh excuse me," she smiled.

"Completely my fault," he stated stepping aside and letting her pass.

"Mrs. Martin," he heard the young woman at the counter state in greeting. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you Elise," she smiled. "It's good to see you as well, how have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine," she replied. "Badly in need of a vacation, but beyond that, I'm alright."

"Sounds familiar."

"So what brings you aboard this time, I haven't heard any news concerning the boys. No new pranks, not a broken anchor or a body count."

"Very funny," she smiled. "No I'm here for London."

The two women exchanged a look of understanding and no more needed to be said. Benny watched her walk away and knew that this was the perfect way to slip his way into the situation. This woman was obviously the twin's mother, and if he could get into her good graces then he had a shot at using her to get to London.

"Mr. Hyde?" came a man's voice.

"Quiet," he replied placing two fingers to his lips and guiding the other man with him to a secluded corner. "I told you while I'm on this ship, its Mr. Deveraux."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I'll remember that from now on."

"See that you do?"

"Have you figured out how to get a hold of London?" he asked.

"Funny you should ask that, because I've come up with a perfect plan, I even have help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Not you see that woman standing next to that short black man?" he questioned.

"Carey Martin, yes, and she's standing next to Marion Moseby who happens to manage the ship."

"Really, hmm…he looks taller in his pictures," he snickered while he studied him. "Definitely a bunch of misfits, this is going to be a piece of cake."

"How can you be so sure," he asked.

"I'm a journalist, I've been trained to read people, and I'm reading them loud and clear."

"I don't think…"

"See there's your trouble," he smirked. "I didn't pay you too think."

As Benny or Mark waited to be escorted to his cabin he continued to study the small group. They were so fixated on their conversation they didn't even notice anyone else was in the room. But unfortunately he was too far from them to understand more than a few mumbled words. But it was alright, he would buy his time, and eventually go home with the prize.

* * *

AN: Okay so I'm tweaking this story a bit, so it will be longer than originally planned. Smiles! :)

Please read and review, I look forward to hearing your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Shock to the System

* * *

London stood on the upper deck gazing out into the open water. It seemed so calm and inviting, yet so terrifying as well. She had to get away from her cabin, from the prying eyes of her roommate and her friends. She wasn't sure what was going on, but as often as they tried to hide it, she knew they were intentionally walking on eggshells around her. They refused to answer her questions, refused to look her in the eyes as they did so. What was happening?

Once again she wondered if everyone had gone crazy. Pulling out her cell phone she again tried calling her father. She was surprised when a recording answered indicating that the number was no longer in service. She simply stood there confused looking at her phone as if it were a foreign object. Deciding she had probably hit a wrong button she tried again. That same recording came on and London closed her phone trying to figure out what was going on. She was beginning to get worried. It wasn't like her father not to call after the third or fourth message she left for him.

Turning on her heels she headed back toward her cabin in search of her address book. She knew her father had various numbers all around the world so maybe he was using one of those. It still struck her as strange since he always made sure to let her know which number he'd be using at any given time.

"London?" she was stopped in her tracks by the familiar voice.

Smiling London immediately walked over to greet her friend. "Carey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she replied as they shared an affectionate hug.

"To see me?"

"Yes, I thought we could spend some quality girl time together."

"Sure what did you have in mind?" London asked.

"I thought maybe a spa day might be in order," the older woman laughed before adding. "I needed some down time."

"Sure but there's one thing I have to do first."

"What's that?" Carey asked as they made their way into her cabin.

"I have to call daddy," she told the older woman who meekly nodded. "I'm kind of worried."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not answering his phone and I'm almost tempted to hop onto the helicopter and fly home. I have to make sure he's alright. Carey I have a really bad feeling something might be wrong. But, I can't pin point why I feel that way," the heiress confided. "There's another thing. I think everyone is keeping something from me."

"How can you be sure?"

"You should see the way they act around me."

Carey wasn't sure what to say. She had talked to both the doctor and Moseby and knew of the agreement. Still as she continued to listen to the young girl vent her worries, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe what they were doing was such a good thing. As she weighed the options between telling her and keeping the news silent for now, Bailey walked into the room.

"Hi, London," she smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," she replied under her breathe.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" London retorted tired of constantly being asked the same questions.

"No reason, just wondered because of the nightmares you've been having lately."

Carey was also filled in on the nightmares but couldn't help but ask. "What nightmares?" Bailey exchanged a look with Carey which the older woman ignored in favor of what London might have to say.

"I'm not sure," the raven haired girl replied. "I can't remember."

Carey walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry they will come to you soon enough." She wanted to add that they would be here to help her when they did. But she didn't want to have to explain any further.

"By the way, Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my address book?" she replied. "I can't seem to find it, and I always keep it in my desk drawer."

Moseby had taken the address book for safe keeping in order to keep London from finding out the truth. But Bailey knew she couldn't tell her best friend that, so she opted for another lie. Something she was beginning to hate doing.

"I don't know where it is," she replied. "But I can help you look around if you want me too."

"No, that's alright."

"I'm sure it'll turn up eventually."

"Hey how about that spa day?" Carey stated wanting to change the subject.

"Sure, Bailey wanna come?"

"Sure," the young girl replied. "Besides I could use a day of pampering myself."

"Then it's settled," London smiled as she followed her two friends out onto the ship.

* * *

Benny was in the middle of searching through the student's log book when he noted the list of assigned cabins. Smiling in satisfaction he ripped the page with London's information and was able to sneak out of Moseby's office without being spotted. Unfortunately no such luck afforded him when he got off the elevator and entered the hallway leading to the student's quarters.

"Can we help you?"

Benny turned startled as he came face to face with the boys he knew to be the Martin twins. "I'm sorry I think I may be lost."

"Oh no problem," Cody smiled. "What were you looking for?"

"The fiesta deck," he knew that sounded odd since the fiesta deck was one deck below the sky deck. But it seemed the mistake didn't really make much of an impact because the two brothers simply smiled.

"Awesome we're headed there ourselves," the other one said. "I'm Zack and this is my brother Cody. What's your name?"

"Mark," he replied. "Mark Deveraux."

"Cool name," Cody stated. "It sounds like a name right out of an old fashioned romance novel."

When Mark eyed him oddly, Zack stepped in. "Don't mind my brother, he's kind of a bookworm."

"Something you would benefit more by becoming."

"Yeah, yeah," Zack waved his hand around and turned to the man in front of them. "So what brings you on the ship? Business or pleasure?"

"I'm here on a vacation; it's my first one in awhile."

"Cool," Cody smiled. "So what do you do when you aren't on vacation?"

Benny stiffened and didn't respond right away which he knew must look suspicious. "I run an accounting firm."

"That's great dude," Cody replied as the doors opened and Benny rushed out.

"Anyway thanks for the info, I would have never found this place without your help."

"Anytime, buddy."

The twins watched as the odd man walked away. "You know Zack i have a weird feeling about him."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Zack told his brother. "He was searching for the girl's cabin."

"I know," Cody replied. "Why don't I tell Moseby. In the meantime, follow him and see what turns up."

"I'm on it little brother."

* * *

Cody was standing in Moseby's office as he watched him search for the man's boarding pass. All the information should have been logged into the computer with easy access with the push of a button. Still he was having trouble finding what he was looking for.

"I can't seem to find anything on a Mark Deveraux. Not even his cabin number."

"I bet you that's not even his name," Cody surmised. "He's definitely not southern. That accent was terrible."

"Where is he now?" Cody texted his brother and a minute later received his answer.

"He's sitting in the Splash Café eating lunch."

Moseby looked up as a thought hit him. "Ask him if London's around?"

Another text went out and another one came back. "She's across the way at the Nail Spa with mom and Bailey. Zack's watching from a nearby bench."

"Okay tell him not to lose sight of him. Tell him we're on our way. I have a few questions for Mr. Deveraux."

Cody did what was asked of him and they left the office with three security guards in tow. Zack came up beside his brother as soon as they were spotted. Mr. Moseby asked that the three men with him stay behind a bit as too not make a scene. He meant to simply ask the man to join him in his office, but as soon as he spotted that face, recognition dawned and he knew exactly what snake he was dealing with.

Mark or Benny noticed the ship's manager walking toward him and instantly stood up. He made his way toward the bathrooms and before anyone could say a word he slipped out the back and through the kitchen doors. Moseby and the three security guards followed but there was no sign of the man Moseby knew as Benny Hyde. Turning toward his security team he barked an order demanding that Benny be found and they were on their way.

"What happened?" Zack asked walking up to Moseby as he exited the little café.

"He gave us the slip," the older man stated before hearing a commotion at the nail spa.

"London!" they exclaimed before rushing over to find out if their guess was correct.

"Moseby!" came the order. "I want this man taken out of here."

The hotel manager looked over toward a young man with a camera in his hand.

"What is this about?"

"I didn't do anything wrong," the man explained. "I just wanted a picture and an autograph for my daughters."

"If that is true, where are they now?"

"They're in the restroom with their mother."

"Likely story," London spat making everyone turn to her in question. "I smell paparazzi when I see um."

"What?" he stated puzzled. "I'm a school teacher from Minnesota."

"Daddy!" two little girls shouted as they ran over to him excitedly, while quietly followed by a woman everyone assumed to be his wife.

"Is everything alright Patrick," she asked her husband as he placed an arm around her waist.

London felt small and out of place. "I'm so sorry I…"

"London Tipton," one of the girls shouted as she ran over to the dark haired girl followed by her sister. "I can't believe it's you."

London knelt down so she was eye level with her two young fans. She didn't hesitate when their mother snapped a photo of them which she promised to later autograph when it was developed. How could she have acted like such an idiot, and what was wrong with her lately. Normally she relished getting her picture taken. Something wasn't right and she had to find out what that was.

It took Mr. Moseby a few minutes of constant explaining and free passes to calm the father down. He explained how this was a hard time for London and that she was constantly being hounded. The man seemed to understand and even extended his condolences before retreating with his wife and children into a nearby toy store.

When he turned around he noticed that the girls were gone and only Zack and Cody remained. "Where did they go?"

"London was feeling tired and so they headed back to the cabins."

"I see," Mr. Moseby sighed. "You know what boys. Keeping London safe from this secret is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I think it's time to talk to Dr. Cramer once more."

"I agree," Zack responded as he and Cody followed Mr. Moseby toward where the elevators stood.

They didn't know that Benny was waiting for the girls in London's cabin.

* * *

Benny was uncomfortably hiding in London's closet when the women returned to the cabin. Making sure to keep his little recorder on he waited for the conversation to begin. A lot of it was simply nonsense. Something about a commotion and an autograph could be heard. Boring was the only word that went through his mind. If he was going to win his prize he needed more substance. He needed something that would turn the media on its ear.

He finally got his story when London walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Carey and that roommate of London's started discussing what they would do when London figured out the truth. The reporter inside him smiled. As they continued, he got the entire scoop. Maybe he didn't need an exclusive from the young girl after all to write the story. But, he couldn't deny the satisfaction he'd gain from telling that little brat the truth about her dear old daddy.

Not only that, but he relished the idea of what this could mean for the future of Tipton Industries. The company was such a giant in the business world. He couldn't wait to bring it down a few notches and watch it crumble to the ground. He pictured a homely looking London pan handling on the streets of Boston and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

He thought back a few years, about an article he'd written that forced the proud business mogul into hiding. He succeeded in crushing Wilfred Tipton's Empire and found he slept easier because of it. Then an anger rose in him when he realized he hadn't brought the man down to his knees. He hadn't crushed the company, simply put a dent in it. Well that was fine, a dent is a dent after all and he knew he would get another chance to finish his plans to ruin him one day.

Besides he had too much riding on this elaborate plan to let it all fall apart now. His cousin assured him that they would be living large once they got rid of the all mighty patriarch. As he thought of his favorite family member he realized they were cut from the same cloth. They were both ruthless and determined men who were man enough to put their plans into play. If they had to break a few heads to do it, so be it. Right now, Tipton Industries was high on their list, and there was no way that they would let this chance slip away.

* * *

AN: Please read and review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A Mystery Awaits

* * *

London Tipton relaxed in the tub letting the warm water ease away all her apprehension if only for a short time. Forgetting for a moment about the day's events she chose to instead concentrate on the last issue of Heiress monthly. A copy which she now realized was three months old. Great, she thought. She couldn't even get an updated copy of her favorite magazine. Flinging the object across the floor she felt the coolness of the tile against the back of her head as she closed her eyes and leaned up against it.

"London we're going out for a few minutes," she heard Carey state through the closed door. "Would you like us to bring you back anything?"

"No I'm fine," she replied simply wanting them to leave so she could enjoy her bath in peace.

"Alright we won't be long."

"Okay," she replied not wanting to mention the fact that she wasn't a child, and therefore they shouldn't feel the need to stick around and wait for her. "See you soon," was all she added.

Either the exhaustion or the heat must have gotten the better of her because London found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. She blinked a few times forcing herself to keep her eyes open, but the weight of her eyelids wouldn't let that happen for long, and once again she found herself in that same place surrounded by thick heavy fog.

The strangest feeling came over her and she realized she was almost comforted by the mist. Taking a deep breath she waited for what she knew was inevitable. When the fog dissipated in front of her she took in the scene. Everyone was standing around the hotel lobby back in Boston. London saw herself sitting on one of the sofas crying. Although she was younger, maybe fifteen.

As she moved closer she realized she was wearing all black and Moseby was making some sort of a speech, yet she couldn't make out what he was saying. Confused she looked around the room. What was going on?

She walked up to Maddie hoping for some kind of explanation only to find that her friend couldn't see or hear her. _Of course_, she thought. She walked up to Moseby hoping that she could make out at least a small portion of what he was saying but she'd never been one for reading lips.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a movement near the elevator. Someone had their back to her wearing a hooded raincoat that covered them, which, made it impossible for her to recognize the person. Curious she headed over and prepared to tap them on the shoulder but before she could the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. London made a dash inside before they closed and found herself in an empty space.

She couldn't figure out where the person had gone too as she searched the walls for some kind of escape. Feeling defeated and lost she waited for the doors to reopen and when they did she found herself bombarded by nurses and doctors as she made her way out into the corridor of a hospital. But this time she smiled as she took in the scene before her. Right in front of her was the maternity ward and through the glass she could see all the tiny new born babies lying in rows. Surprised she noticed a name attached to one of the incubators. It read London Lynn Tipton.

The baby began to cry and something told her she was lonely. She wasn't sure how, but the next thing she knew she was in the room looking out into the corridor. The baby cried again and London picked her up. Holding her close as she listened to the tears subside. She could feel everything the baby was feeling. Confused, lost and alone separated from her family.

That was a strange thought. But then she realized she didn't see her parents nearby. Where was her family? Looking up from the sleeping baby she noticed Moseby in the window cooing and smiling at her. Tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. She smiled and heard the baby giggle. She laid her back in her bed and looked up again. If anyone could make sense of all this it would be Moseby.

Instead, she saw the figure she had seen before watching her. She didn't know whether to be afraid or curious. When the person turned from her something told her she should follow. In a secluded spot near an entry way she paused as she came upon Moseby again, but this time he was talking to someone and apparently they were arguing. She moved forward to try and get a closer look, when she heard a crash nearby.

She awakened from her dream with a start and in an instant was back in the tub on the ship. Hearing another noise this one smaller then the last she called out to Bailey wondering if everything was alright. There was no answer. She tried again and again only silence was her response. Sighing she stepped out of the tub and slipped on her robe. After securely tying it around her waist she opened the door only to find a man in her room who looked to be rummaging through her things.

"Who are you and what do you think your doing?"

"Hello London," a smile etched across his face. "We should talk."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" he replied as she shook her head cautiously. "I'm here to tell you a secret."

"A secret," she stated. "What kind of a secret?"

"The secret everyone's been keeping from you," he explained pulling out a newspaper article from his coat pocket.

"Get out of here," she demanded. "Before I call Moseby," she added flipping open her phone.

"Would you like to know why you can't get a hold of your daddy?" instantly she closed it and her curiosity peeked.

"Why?"

"Not just yet," he retorted. "I get something I want for something you want."

"You touch me and…"

"Don't be so naïve. I want something more valuable."

"What, money?"

"Information," he stated. "And an exclusive."

"An exclusive to what?"

"The fall of the Tipton Empire."

* * *

The small group which consisted of Moseby, Carey and the twins headed down to the infirmary. When they arrived Moseby gently tapped on Dr. Cramer's door. The scene was getting old and the excuses were wearing thin. It was time to let London in on the reason for all the secrecy, for not only was this taking a toll on her but on everyone who loved her and was asked to keep her father's death a secret.

"Dr. Cramer?" again Moseby knocked hearing movement inside. "Are you in there?"

"Just a minute," came the jagged response.

"Alright," the ships manager replied a bit taken back. "Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," came the sharp reply. "I'll be out in a minute."

Moseby had a nagging suspicion that something was off. He was about to knock again when the door was suddenly opened and the doctor walked outside closing it sharply behind him. The twins looked at one another instantly recognizing the behavior of a nervous man. Zack was itching to take a peek inside the doctor's office. He made a promise to himself that later he would do just that.

"Dr. Cramer forgive me for saying this but, you don't look so good," Carey stated.

"Sorry I was up half the night looking over old files. So as you can guess I didn't get very much sleep."

"I see. We didn't mean to disturb you, but…"

"We're worried about London."

"Mr. Mosbey, Mrs. Martin, boys, I understand your concern. In fact I've been thinking about this a lot as well. I've consulted with a few of my colleagues and we agree that it will be better for London if she were to see someone. Perhaps a psychiatrist would be better equipped to handle a situation like this. This is gone on for almost a month and the shock should have worn off by now."

"It probably would have if you hadn't told us to keep this a secret from her," Cody mumbled under his breath causing a disapproving look from his mother.

"Why don't we all adjourn to Mr. Moseby's office so we can discuss what our next step should be?"

That definitely seemed suspicious to the group since the doctor's office was right behind him. "Is there any particular reason we can't use yours?" Moseby asked.

"No, no of course not," he replied. "I just thought everyone would be more comfortable in your office."

"I think yours will do just fine," the manager replied as he walked past him with Carey and the twins following behind.

The office was spacious. File cabinets, bookcases, a long desk and a few other odds and ends were neatly placed around the room. It even had its own private balcony with a beautiful ocean view. Nothing seemed off. So then why did the doctor appear so nervous?

"Please take a seat," he said pointing toward a couple of chairs. "Let's discuss what my findings are and then we'll discuss some options."

"You know it's a bit warm in here," Zack announced to everyone. "You don't mind if I open the screen door a crack?"

"Well uh…" before the doctor could answer the young boy opened the door and stepped out into the fresh air.

Again nothing, which made him all the more anxious to do some exploring after the room was empty. "See no harm no foul."

"Right," the doctor replied eyeing the young boy suspiciously. "Like I was saying, physically she's just fine. Still, I do think Ms. Tipton would be better off talking to a psychiatrist."

"Do you recommend anyone specifically?" Carey inquired. "Someone who perhaps wouldn't mind spending a few weeks on board a luxury liner."

"Mr. Tipton has a couple on his payroll who are willing to drop anything on a moment's notice. Or so I've been told. I'll give them a call this afternoon."

"Alright, but I must emphasize complete discretion. I don't want anyone getting wind of this and finding out why they are on board until we have a chance to talk to London."

"When will that be?" the other man asked.

"I think now is as good a time as any," the manager replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Yes why not?" Zack echoed as everyone waited for the doctor to elaborate on his comment.

"I have an important call coming in and I can't miss it," The older man replied.

When the phone rang there was a moment's hesitation before the doctor picked up the receiver, "Hello, yes. I can't talk right now. I'll have to call you back in a minute."

"Oh that's alright you can speak with him," Mr. Moseby replied. "We'll wait for you in the waiting room."

"Thank you," he replied watching everyone leave the room. When they had shut the door behind them he gave the caller his full attention. "Look I told you before you'll have to give me a few days. I realize you aren't paying me to come up with excuses but, yes I know, yes. Alright, I understand. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye."

He had to fight the urge to slam the receiver into its base. The man could be so infuriating. He knew he would hate himself for this later but, he had no choice except to do as was requested. Walking over to the door he left the room with Mr. Moseby and Mrs. Martin, in the hopes that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

AN: Okay this is getting interesting. I hope. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Truth Revealed

* * *

"Zack what are you doing?"

"Shssh…Keep it down."

Cody met his brother in front of the doctor's office wondering what was on his mind. Now he knew. He was about to reprimand him when they spotted the doctor heading over. He felt himself being pulled into the shadow of a corner and they watched as the man walked into his office.

Zack had his suspicions after they first encountered the doctor in his office earlier, but now after their conversation in Moseby's office he knew his gut instinct was right. He was acting too evasive for someone who was supposed to be completely honest. Noticing the small window above the door was open he put his plan in action.

He signaled for Cody to follow him and then got down on all fours while Cody stepped onto his back giving him better access to the window above them. The doctor had just picked up the phone to make a call when they got themselves situated.

"I can't do this," he stated. "London is not crazy, she's not an idiot. The only thing wrong with her is that she hasn't yet emotionally coped with the passing of her father."

"You have been in this from day one. Do you honestly think that she'd be happy to hear that her doctor was involved in trying to declare her mental and emotionally incompetent?"

"I can't do this anymore Brumm, I'm done. You can threaten me all you want too. But I refuse to inflict anymore pain and confusion on that poor girl."

"Think about what you're doing," the man warned. "Think really hard. What about your career. Are you willing to give that up?"

"This isn't right."

"You have a great family I'd hate to see anything bad happen to them."

"Are you threatening my family?"

"Sam you know me better than that. I'd never do such a thing. I'm simply reminding you that accidents happen."

"Alright you win," the doctor replied. "But know this, I'm in complete disagreement with what you are doing. That company is all she has and your trying to steal what is rightfully hers."

"Wrong, it bears her name, but beyond that she has no claim to it. Now do what your supposed to do. What you're being paid to do." With that the doctor heard a click. How could he have let things get so far?

He gazed over at a family picture sitting beside him on his desk. His wife and children smiled up at him through the glass and suddenly he knew what he had to do. He picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Moseby's number asking him to come by. He was going to come clean but first he had to make sure his family was safe. Picking up the phone again he talked to his wife and let her know that he would have three tickets waiting and they were to pack up everything they could and come and meet him on the ship.

Suddenly he heard a noise and the door flew open. The twins marched in with angry expressions. In that moment he knew that they had heard everything. Yet he found he was okay with that. They were a bit surprised when and he calmly asked them to take a seat so they could wait for the ships manager. A few minutes later Moseby walked in and Dr. Cramer explained everything.

Brumm's plans, his reasons for his own participation. What the next step would be and finally his fear for his family. He explained it was a mistake and he would accept and live with the consequences. He also promised to do everything he could to help London but he needed to make sure his family was safe. So he pleaded with Moseby to let them take shelter on the ship and the ships manager readily agreed understanding that the doctor's family had no involvement in this situation.

In the next few minutes a plan was hatched with the first line of business being to tell London the truth.

* * *

"Take a look at the article," Benny was rather demanding with his request which caused London to hesitate. "Your front page news," when she still didn't move right away he continued. "I thought you'd like that."

London glared everything about this man rubbed her the wrong way. But, she couldn't deny the fact that she was anxious to know the truth. She finally sauntered over and picked up the folded object. Unraveling it, she was about to read what was on the front cover when Bailey walked into the suite.

"What's going on?" she asked noticing what was in London's hand, then turned to the stranger in the room. "Who are you?"

Benny ignored Bailey and waited for London to read the paper. "Go on read it. I know your dying to find out what it says. What everyone's been keeping from you."

"London don't," Bailey rushed over to stand by her. "I asked you a question?" she demanded turning her attention back to the man.

London looked from one to the other and eventually chose to just tune them out. The headline struck her full force and she remembered the first time she'd read it. She was sitting in class and while Ms. Tutwiler went on about some useless fact while she'd unknowingly set forth a series of events.

_Wilfred Tipton dies in Airplane Crash_, she read and reread the title over and over, hoping beyond hope that those words were false. But something inside her knew that they weren't and all this time she'd been led away from the truth. Away from the fact that her father was gone and she couldn't bring him back.

She couldn't control the tears that made their way down her cheeks. She was trying hard to process those words but they seemed so unreal. It's wasn't possible for him to have died. Not her father, not the man who could conquer the world. Who could take down his opponents without breaking a sweat. He was invincible, untouchable and most of all she loved him. In spite of all the disappointments, the no shows and the lies she still needed him.

It wasn't fair. How could he do this to her? She wasn't ready. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Suddenly all the feelings and thoughts she'd been suppressing found their way to the surface and she couldn't hold them back any longer. Before she knew what she was doing she'd picked up an old picture of them together and through it across the room. She went to her dresser and pushed everything to the floor.

In the meantime Bennie sat watching her. His mind was reeling with the article he was preparing to write. _Tipton Heiress loses cool._ That should be enough to keep him in the green for years to come. Still he wasn't completely heartless. He did feel some semblance of sympathy for the young girl. After all she just lost her father. As much as he hated Wilfred and everything that concerned the man he knew what it was like to lose someone you cared deeply for.

He forced himself to push those thoughts aside and remember that he was a professional. And as a professional he had to think about the story. And the story just so happened to be the complete meltdown of London Tipton.

Bailey noticed he wasn't leaving and could just imagine what he was thinking, something that made her mad. "Get out!" She shouted startling the man.

"I don't think so."

"I do," Bailey stood up and practically pushed him out the door. "London," Bailey pleaded a bit startled over what she was witnessing. "Stop, you'll hurt yourself."

"I hate my father."

"No you don't."

"How could he do this to me?" she shouted while in one sweeping motion she swept the items off her desk. "It's not fair," she finally cried defeated.

London sat down on the bed exhausted and sobbing. Bailey sat down next to her and placed a pillow on her lap as the dark haired girl rested her head there.

"Do you want me to call Moseby?" Without saying a word London nodded and Bailey picked up her cell phone.

She was about to dial his number when she heard a commotion in the hallway. She rushed over to open the door in time to see to security guards escort the reporter away from their cabin.

"Keep him in my office and watch him," Moseby commanded. "I have a few questions I need to ask him."

"Bailey," Moseby stated before entering the cabin with the doctor and the twins in tow. "Is everything alright?"

Before she could speak London chimed in and through gritted teeth she answered his question.

"No, no it's not alright!"

* * *

AN: One more chapter to go on this story!

I hope London isn't to hard on the others.


End file.
